


The Beginning of the End

by Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Dorne, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Ashara and Elia are going to leave for King's Landing soon, and they try to make the best of their time together.Fill for Silks (day 4) of ASOIAF Rare Pairs 2019





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wanted to do something bigger and longer for this week, but it turned out my mind was wanting to write for other fandoms, but here I still bring you something - it's a fill Silks (day 4) of ASOIAF Rare Pairs 2019, and it ends up still fitting into Femslash February. Also my first time writing canon time (in this case pre-canon) Ashara/Elia, I hope it works!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

They were nothing but mere children, but they knew their time together was over. At the end of the week, they would go to the capital, and in a moon Elia would be a married woman.

It didn’t stop Ashara to look at Elia as she talked with Doran’s new bride, she stood there with a silk dress, in beautiful shades of orange – it had been a present from Mellario as well. Ashara had never seen Elia in silk before, and she wanted to see the dress slip down her body slowly. She wanted to be the one to take it off.

And Ashara must have been looking for too long, because Elia looked behind her, found her eyes, before quickly looking away.

“Stop looking at my sister,” Elia’s younger brother said, coming to her side, dropping next to her, on the fountain’s bench, and offering her the blood orange he had been eating.

“I can’t,” she only answered.

“You can’t, Ash. My sister is not like us. She will be faithful to her husband.”

“Who says I won’t?”

“You, who promised me that would never marry when I asked you to marry me.”

“Have you thought that maybe I just don’t want to marry _you_.”

“No, it really didn’t cross my mind,” he told her with a smirk. “I’m leaving for Essos after you leave. I thought I should leave Sunspear to Doran and his beautiful wife.”

“They look happy.”

“As much as Doran can look happy,” he said. “I just came to offer my services for another night before we go our separate ways. Your desires will have to be discreet in the capital. Are you sure you want to go?”

“I won’t let Elia go alone…” was her only answer.

“Come find me when you can,” Oberyn said, leaving her with a kiss to her palm, that left her hot and filled with lust for the other Martell sibling as well. “A last glimmer of happiness with me,” he mumbled into her hand.

Oberyn thought Ashara going was a mistake. That was giving away her own happiness for Elia, which he thought was his job and not hers. That he was the only one allowed to love his sister like that.

Ashara didn’t believe what he did. She knew she was doing the right thing going with her, and maybe having her marry someone else wouldn’t be easy, and she knew that Elia wouldn’t stray from her matrimonial bed – that their dalliances would be over, but above everything else, she had always been her partner and friend.

And maybe, just maybe, she would find a husband there like her parents and older brother wanted her to, maybe make some deal with a house outside of Dorne, push their house further and forward. Either way, it would be her and Elia, and once again, it would be her and Arthur together again.

Ashara finished the blood orange in the midst of these thoughts, letting the juice drop down her jawline, being then caught by surprise when Elia dropped her finger to catch the drop, and tasting it herself.

“You were looking,” Elia said, taking the seat her brother had left moments before.

“You look beautiful in silk,” Ashara whispered into her ear, turning her head, and pulling the beautiful braids in her hair away from her face.

“It feels nice on my skin, especially with the heat here, but I feel a bit too exposed in only these.”

“I happen to like you exposed like this,” Ashara whispered in her ear again, and going as far as placing a kiss on it.

“Ashara…” Elia weakly protested, as her hand found Ashara’s, behind them, touching the water, slowly, back and forward together, before Elia flicked a bit of water at her.

“Hey!!” Ashara exclaimed surprised, but it didn’t take long for her to answer in the same manner. It probably wasn’t for the best to waste water like that, but Elia was laughing and Ashara loved that sound, and the water also made the silk dress cling to her figure, which wasn’t a bad view.

Elia ended up winning, pulling Ashara into the water.

“Evil,” Ashara said laughing from the water.

“The water feels nice,” Elia whispered.

“It does, but I need to change now,” she said. “And so do you,” she reminded Elia, looking her up and down, the wet silk left little to the imagination.

“Ohhh…” Her dark skin hid her blushed face from almost everyone, but Ashara knew she was embarrassed.

“Come with me,” Ashara asked her, offering her hand. “My room is closer.” And they would avoid running into someone else more easily.

Elia took her hand, and they ran into the palace, feeling like young children again, getting into the room Ashara had in Sunspear, even if as Elia’s lady, she shared her room most nights.

“We should change,” Elia said, when they were inside. “Will you lend me something? I need to put this dress out to dry, I can’t ruin the first gift from Doran’s wife.”

“Leave it by the window,” Ashara let her know, coming behind her, kissing her shoulder, and untangling the knots of her dress. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Elia answered, turning on her arms, pulling her lips to hers, holding her face close to hers, her hand coming up to massage Ashara’s cheek. When they pulled back the top of the silk dress had fallen down, and Ashara’s eyes focused on the body she had loved so many times over the years.

“You look beautiful…”

“Do you think the prince will think the same?” Elia asked, stepping away from the dress. _How could he not?_ “I think he was almost betrothed to Lady Cersei – she’s younger and beautiful.”

“None, could be as beautiful as you.”

“You are,” Elia told her with one of her rare smirks, that made her look so much like Oberyn.

“A lie,” she said, picking up Elia’s dress and taking her own to lay on the window, before turning to the bed where Elia was laying down, clearly naked and waiting for her.

“Join me.”

“Always,” Ashara whispered, climbing on top of her, and kissing her lips. But knowing that her words were a lie, that always was no more a possibility.

Elia held her tightly as they kissed, letting one hand drip down her body, creating goosebumps over her back, before softly rolling her down on the bed, so they were side to side.

“Four more days of this,” Ashara remembered, pointing it out with another soft kiss to her lips, but pulling back she recognized the pain on Elia’s eyes, about more than reality. “What is it?”

“This is our last night… they arrive tomorrow.”

“I know, but it’s Arthur, he won’t care.”

“It’s not Arthur. The King is sending someone else and they will report it.”

“How long have you known?”

“A fortnight…” she admitted. “I didn’t want to ruin this last days.”

“We could have…”

“We loved each other like we always did. It’s the right ending for me, and I’ll sleep here tonight,” she continued. “And they will be looking at me, and not at you, and you can properly say goodbye to my brother – I saw you two talking.”

“I want it to be you.”

“We have today and tonight.”

“It’s not enough.”

“We’ll make the best of it,” Elia promised, as her hand started to trace her thigh, before sealing the promise with a kiss.

The first of a lot that night. From there on, it was the beginning of the end.


End file.
